One Lost
by MittensHD7
Summary: Amitie and Sig are walking in the forest. Then it goes horribly wrong. But it ends well. Please review, I appreciate your feedback.
1. Flipped Upside Down

One Lost

Puyo Puyo Fanfiction

Amitie's POV

Sig and I were walking through the forest. We were walking towards the ruins.

"So, how's your family of bugs?" I ask, trying to start a conversation.

"They are good." Sig simply responds.

The problem with having a taciturn friend is that the conversation is pretty short. Unless you keep forcing it.

"That's nice." I nod, "Caught any new bugs?"

"Not really." Sig shrugs.

I look down.

 _Is there any interesting subjects. Think. Think!_

"Didn't a new undertaker open a shop recently?" I ask.

Sig looks at me and tilts his head.

 _Good one genius! Who wants to talk about undertakers and dead people?_

"What's an undertaker?" Sig asks.

 _Well…_

"It's a person that organizes funerals and stuff related to that." I responded.

Sig nods, "Must be a sad job."

"Maybe." I note.

 _Okay, not the worst conversation in the world._

Just then, Strange Klug pops out of nowhere.

"Whaddya here for?" I ask with a sharp, but annoyed tone.

Strange Klug points at Sig. Sig tilts his head.

"My descendant shall be mine!" Strange Klug hisses.

"Nuh-uh." Sig shakes his head, "Also, who's your descendant?"

"Maybe my future body would look good with a blood stain on it." Strange Klug notes.

 _Umm, what?_

"What?" Sig asks quickly.

"Hydrangea!" Strange Klug shouts.

There is this glowing projectile flying at Sig.

 _Nope._

I jump in front of it. It hits me and it REALLY BURNS AND IS SUPER PAINFUL! I fall to the ground.

"Amitie!" Sig calls out with worry.

Strange Klug is palming his face. The spirit of Klug is really freaking out.

"HYDRANGNEA!" Sig shouted.

Sig never EVER shouts like that. Unless one of his bugs was stepped on or something. But even still.

"I'll try again later." Strange Klug notes. He disappeared before Sig's spell could do any damage.

Sig rushes over to me.

"Are you okay Amitie?" Sig asks me with worry.

Sig never shows emotion like this either. Is this really that serious?

The burn eats more of my skin. It still is really painful.

 _I'm not surviving this._

What is ironic, is that I was talking about undertakers, and I'm gonna die. I smile at the irony.

"Sig." I pause, "You know I'm going to die right?"

"No, you're not." Sig is really worried.

I sit up some more. I take off my bracelet. I hold it out to Sig.

"Keep this." I say.

Sig takes it. He leans forward and hugs me.

"Sig…" I start.

I mumble something to him.

Then everything goes white, then black.

I think I'm dead.


	2. Rare Feelings

Raffina's POV

I walk into our classroom. Ms. Accord wasn't there yet.

 _I'm the first one here. Good._

I go stand near my desk.

Sig, Klug, Lidelle and Feli walk in.

"Hey guys." I wave.

"Hi." Most of them say back.

"Where's Amitie?" I ask.

Klug rests his forehead on his head and takes a deep breath. Sig looks down, and looks at a green bracelet on his left wrist.

"What's that?" I ask Sig, pointing at the bracelet.

"It's Amitie's bracelet." Sig responds.

"How do you have it?"

"She gave it to me."

"Why?"

"..." Sig paused, "I'm not gonna answer that.

Sig walks to his desk. Klug walks up to me.

"Strange Klug tried to kill Sig. Amitie jumped in front and saved Sig, but died in the process." Klug explained.

I look over at Sig, who's holding the bracelet in front of him. He's just staring at it.

"He's really sad about it, which is rare." Klug notes.

I nod.

 _Well, that's not good._

Ms. Accord walked in.

"Hello class." She greets.

"Hello." Everyone greets back.

She then gets everyone settled down and starts the lesson. Today's lesson was about stair stacking.

After class, Sig seems extremely sad. He's never sad like this. The only time he was even close was when Amitie made us go to that stupid funeral for Sig's late bug. But even then, he seemed to get over it. I'm not sure how he'll get over this.

Sig walks out of the classroom, mumbling something to himself over and over. The only words I can pick out is "keep" and "never".

"Is Mr. Sig okay?" Lidelle walks up to me.

I shrug, "I dunno."

"Dark passes over." Feli chimes in.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Klug asks.

"The stars have spoken." Feli notes. She walks away.

Klug shakes his head.

"I'll never understand her." Klug notes.

I remember about Klug's book.

"Why do you carry that around with you anyway?" I ask.

"I'm not quite sure." Klug shrugs, "I discipline it when I get home." He walks away.

Whatever.

"I'll see you Ms. Raffina." Lidelle bashfully waves. She walks away.

I'm not really sure why this Sig business bothers me, but it really does. I don't really care much about Sig. Usually.

I walk out of the school and to the forest. I see Sig sitting on a log, looking at Amitie's bracelet.

A little white butterfly flutters over and rests on Sig's nose. Sig looks at it, then just looks at the bracelet again.

Just looking at him makes my throat kinda sore.

 _Something is really wrong. With me._

I walk out of the forest before I have the urge to comfort him.


	3. Punishment and Baby Books

Klug's POV

"Okay mister, you see what you have done?"

I rush into my room.

"You tried to kill Sig, but you killed Amitie! How does that screw-up even happen?" I shout.

The book doesn't respond, which worries me.

"Okay, not more chasing Sig and most importantly-"

I open my sock door. I see all of the organised sock piles of different colours which is going to get messed up in less than a minute.

"-I'm not gonna carry you around anymore, and you are gonna live in a pile of socks." I tell the book.

The book still doesn't respond.

I put the book in the drawer and bury it in a pile of socks. Now that I think about it, it isn't much of a punishment, because all of the socks are clean. I never put dirty socks back in my wardrobe. Whatever.

I sit on my bed, feeling somewhat silly for yelling at a book. But it had to be done.

The only problem is that I want to take the book out and read it, like I would usually do. It is hard to resist the temptation of flipping through the pages, seeing all the spells written in the pages.

What worries me the most, is that the book has said anything or done anything. When it come to demons, that's very ominous.

I go over to my towering bookshelf to find something else to read.

Then I remember about Amitie, how she died. I'm not quite sure how I forgot that, because that was the reason I was punishing the book with a pile of socks.

In memory of her, I decide to find a simple children's book. Unfortunately, I don't really have any, but I do find an American baby book. Somehow. I'm not quite sure why it is in there.

"Five Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed." I read the cover.

 _If that doesn't seem like Amitie, I don't know what will._

I start reading the thick, cardboard pages.

Basically, this is as simple as it sounds. These monkeys jump on the bed when they are supposed to be sleeping. Then they get injured, the mom calls the doctor, and the mom and the doctor get mad at the monkeys. Then the mom jumps on the bed. But she doesn't get injured for some reason.

 _Where's the father?_

Oddly enough, it's kinda fun to read through baby books. I look through my bookshelf to see if I can find some more.

I find a couple more, then I notice how that all of these books are American. Not Japanese. Why?

Just at that moment, Mom peeks into my room.

"What'cha doing?" She asks.

"I'm looking through my bookshelf." I respond.

"What are you looking for?"

"Baby books."

"Why?"

I pause for a minute. I'm not telling her that Amitie died. Although it is somewhat embarrassing for someone smart as me looking for kiddie books (Notice the many different names).

"Uh... reasons." I respond.

She looks at me blankly for a second. Then she shrugs.

"Okay."

I guess she figured out years ago that I'm mysterious.

"Why are all of these American?" I ask her.

"When you were first born, your dad was over in the United States. He brought back some children's stories. He thought it would be nice to bring something back." She explained.

I nod. That was a simple explanation.

"I'll leave you be." Mom leaves.

Well, that makes sense. I'm probably the only person with foreign kid's books. Better not tell that to Raffina though. She'll tease me for that.


	4. Not Yet

Amitie's POV

Everything is a bright white for a minute. Then it clears up. It looks like a courtroom. Except it's empty. Well, somewhat. The seats are made of red velvet laced with gold borders, the floor is a darkish brown, and the columns are gold. Light creeps in from the huge window.

 _Wait, what's with the window?_

Then two people came forward. They looked familiar.

"Welcome Amitie." The one guy said.

I finally put two and two together.

 _This is Purgatory._

I always thought that Purgatory would be dark, cloudy, mysterious, nerve-wracking and not very welcome. This Purgatory is much more welcoming.

One of them is Jesus, and the other one is God. At least I think.

Jesus is the shorter one. He is dressed simply in white garments, with a gold crown. The wounds on his hands are very evident.

God is the bigger one. I thought he would be towering over us like a giant, but I guess he can change shape. His garments are similar to Jesus, minus the wounds.

Then I get nervous. Was I good enough on earth? Or am I going to Hell?

God and Jesus could see that I was getting nervous.

"Don't worry Amitie, my judgement is that you were very good on Earth." God said.

"Yes, there is no greater love than to put down your life for others." Jesus added.

I tilt my head, but I stay silent.

"However, it is not time yet." God notes.

I straighten my head. I'm confused.

"You'll stay on Earth longer." Jesus tells me.

There is a brief pause.

I'm happy and confused at the same time.

"I don't know how to respond to that." I say.

Jesus smiles.

"It's okay."

A portal back to Earth opens. It is shows an image of Nahe Woods.

I look at it, then I look back at them. God motions for me to go. I look at it again.

"Dewa ma ta." I wave as I run through the portal.

They wave back.

Once I'm fully through, everything is white again.

I wake up to be laying on a table with a white cloth on it. I sit up and jump off.

I don't know what building it is, but it is hard to tell because everything is dark.

I locate the nearest door. I find one near the back of the building. I rush to it, and out of it.

I look around outside the building to try and figure out where I'm at. I can't really get a good idea, but I know I'm in Primp.

I see that the Magic School isn't far away.

 _That's good._

I run over to it. With a struggle due to the lack of light, I read the big clock on the the school. It reads, 11:33.

 _School is over with then. It's that late though?_

I start walking to my house. It's not a long walk home.

The street lights help a lot. It is easier to see. Walking on the sidewalk makes me remember Sig and how we would walk together to school almost every single day.

 _I should check on Sig. Maybe I'll do that tomorrow. It is a little too late._

As soon as I enter my house, I immediately rush to my room and I flop onto my bed. I fall asleep almost immediately when my head hits the pillow.


	5. Happy and Safe Amitie

Sig's POV

The next day, I walk over to the forest.

There are lots of flowers blooming, with plenty of colors. The grass is green, and the trees are alive. Every so often I see fruit. I also see one or two butterflies. They are beautiful. For some weird reason, I don't want to catch them.

The forest is happy. But I'm not.

I sit on a log. I pull out Amitie's bracelet from my waist bag.

I notice my waist bag is empty. The only thing in it is the bracelet. Usually, it would have several bugs in it.

I look into my mostly empty waist bag. This concerns me.

She's really gone. I miss her already.

To try and get my mind of it, I try and look for bugs.

It's not helpful. Anytime I see a butterfly, or a ladybug, my mind always goes back to Amitie.

Bugs don't seem to matter much anymore. Which I don't understand, because bugs have always been one of the few things I care about. And Amitie. But she's dead.

I seem sadder than that one time Amitie organized that funeral for my bug.

Usually, these fond memories would be kinda fun to remember. With Amitie. But now it is more sad than happy.

 _What is with all these feelings? This isn't normal._

I can't get over how that it was because of me she's dead. Red Glasses was trying to kill me, and Amitie jumped in front.

I sit back down on the log. I feel sadder and sadder, which is another thing I don't experience or understand.

 _Is this that depression thing that doctors always interrogate us on?_

I hear faint footsteps in the grass. I don't bother to look up. Then the footsteps sit with me on the log.

"Sig?"

I perk up. That's Amitie's voice. I finally look over.

It was Amitie. Safe and sound.

I don't say anything, and I immediately hug her.

"I'm here, Sig." Amitie notes.

"How though? I thought you were dead." I ask.

She shrugs, "God."

I let go of her.

I remember about her bracelet. I take it and put it on her.

"You could've kept it." Amitie says.

I shake my head, "It belongs on you."

She smiles.

"Do you wanna go to your place and watch a movie or something?" Amitie suggests.

I nod eagerly.

"Let's go then." Amitie smiles.

We both stand up and out of the forest.

 _Amitie's alive. Life is good. And I'm not depressed. Though I'm not sure I ever was._

Her last words to me were, "Keep going and never let go." And look where it got me. With a happy and safe Amitie.


End file.
